Yon Kohl
History Yon Kohl: Prehistory - 1962 The legend of Yon Kohl apparently goes back several millennia in Kherubim culture. Born into the ranks of the lesser Kheran, Yon Kohl was not really intended to amount to much, but through diligence, perseverance, and a little luck, Yon Kohl became a famed soldier who distinguished himself in no less than a dozen military campaigns before the Kherubim High Lords named him the first non-Kherubim Warlord. After his promotion, Yon continually proved himself capable of doing what other warlords gifted with incredible powers failed to accomplish, and he did it with nothing other than grit and wit. Despite his accomplishments, he was still viewed as a lesser among the Kherubim Lords, not that it mattered much to Yon Kohl. He was not driven by prestige. He did it all out of duty. One Kherubim High Lord did take a special interest in Yon Kohl. Lord Emp understood what it was to be underestimated and saw the true potential in Yon Kohl. Emp was a strange High Lord who was more interested in technological pursuits rather than politics and conquest, and he offered Yon Kohl a chance to be truly immortalized in the Kheran Empire. Lord Emp used Yon Kohl as a template to mass produce a line of infantry and sentry synthetic lifeforms. Each Hadrian unit had more than just Yon Kohl's face but were designed to have his exact physical proportions and muscle mass and were programmed using Yon Kohl's brain scans. In theory, each Hadrian should have been the perfect match but in practice they were highly capable androids but were still far from the real deal. Lord Emp kept the first twelve Hadrian prototypes, convinced he needed to improve the design. While he tinkered on it, Emp invited Yon to be his personal bodyguard and attendant, a truly high honor for one born of the Kheran. When Lord Emp was called upon to lead a small Covert Action Team to capture Daemonite leaders, Yon Kohl was among the ranks of the distinguished crew. This mission resulted in Yon Kohl being crash-landed on Earth where he would spend the next several millennia living among us humans. More than most other members of his crew, Yon Kohl was better able to blend into human society due to his Kheran origins. In truth, Yon actually grew quite fond of humans and often became entangled in causes he deemed worthwhile to protect human interests. In the mid-1900's, Yon had taken the name John Colt and was living as an American adventurer. This is when Lord Emp found him. All this time, Yon had thought Emp had died in the crash and was relieved to see his dear friend alive. Emp had also taken to life on Earth and sought to protect the humans from a Daemonite plot devised by their leader Helspont. As Emp was manipulating the United States government to conceal their activity, Yon Kohl signed onto a military unit deemed 'Team One' and helped avert a crisis that we today refer to as the 'Cuban Missile Crisis'. However, in so doing, Yon Kohl sacrificed himself to protect the lives of thousands of humans. But Lord Emp was not prepared to lose the friend he had spent millennia tracking down and took Yon's corpse to his lab.Oracle Files: Hadrian (1/2) Spartan: 1962 - Present Missing Data Powers and Abilities Powers * Bio-Android Body: As a bio-synthetic humanoid, Hadrian has been upgraded several times (going through eight different synthetic bodies). Hadrian is made from highly advanced Kherubim technology and thanks to modifications by Jacob Marlowe, Jeremy Stone, and Void he is possibly one of the most sophisticated machines in the known universe. ** Superhuman Strength: Hadrian possesses massive superhuman strength capable of benching 60 tons of weight without difficulty and nearly 70 tons with effort (ARGUS classes this as Class VII Enhanced Strength). Hadrian has demonstrated himself capable of being able to tear a tank apart with his bare hands and in an encounter with the Kryptonian Non, Hadrian proved himself able to draw blood from the Kryptonian in a fist-fight. ** Superhuman Durability: Hadrian is not 'invulnerable' in the true sense of the word, but he is still fairly tough and difficult to injure. He is easily 'bulletproof' to low-caliber gunfire and invulnerable to most conventional weapons such as average knives. Armor-piercing bullets can pierce his biosynthetic flesh, as well as powerful assaults from superhumans, can easily damage him (including once being torn to pieces by an angry Kryptonian after Hadrian delivered a powerful haymaker). Although recent upgrades to his chassis have theoretically made him tough enough to withstand stronger impacts for prolonged periods of time, these upgrades have yet to be truly field-tested (and Hadrian isn't eager to put himself to such limits anytime soon). ** Superhuman Stamina: Hadrian could have both arms ripped off with holes torn through most of his body and even his head, and still be capable of functioning and pushing onward. In many ways, the only way to truly defeat Hadrian is to completely destroy him and shut his systems down. Though much of this is due to his biosynthetic body, there is apparently a measure of Yon Kohl's own tenacious willpower at play here too as Jacob Marlowe has said that a Hadrian unit should not be this powerful. * Energy Projection: An upgrade unique to this particular Hadrian unit, Spartan can emit and control vast quantities of bio-plasma energy for offensive and defensive means. This ability is mechanical but was only developed after discovering strange energy signatures in the android shell caused by the merging of the mechanical with Yon Kohl's lifeforce. Jacob Marlowe believes that in his dying moments, Yon Kohl ascended from Kheran to true Kherubim and thus his lifeforce became an incredibly powerful psionic entity. ** Bio-Molecular Blast: Spartan is capable of generating powerful amounts of energy and releasing them from his body in the form of explosive blasts from his hands and eyes known as bio-blasts. These powerful bursts of energy can hit with as much as 70 tons of force. Exerting as much internal power as he can spare, these blasts can reach 90 tons of force. Easily capable of shredding most alloys and leveling most things. ** Energy Enhanced Punches: Spartan can contain energy within his fists and then discharge it upon impact, multiplying the strength of his blows by about 2-4 time over. ** Plasma Shield: Spartan is capable of generating fields of plasma energy designed to protect himself and others and repel attacks against him. The field can protect him from up to 90 tons of force from both physical attacks and equivalent energy ones as well. ** Concussive Strobes: Jacob's upgrades to Spartan's technology enables the projection of disorienting chromatic ray pulses. It can also have a buffeting effect at its highest intensity. * Upgrade Applications: Hadrian has undergone a great many systems overhauls throughout his many years of service to Lord Emp. Some were made to his physical performance while others added new technology to his original programming, giving him new and exotic abilities to complement his current ones. ** Stealth Fields: New programming that allows Spartan to throw up a masking cloak to conceal himself with. ** Energized Filaments: Spartan can project sticky energy webbing from the back of his wrist to entangle and flail around his targets. ** Holographic Projection: Spartan has the ability to project holographic images. ** Enhanced Senses: Spartan's hardware gives him senses and sensory capability which allow him to scan entire city blocks for specific lifeforms. He also has exceptional night vision, thermal visions, and can monitor a wide array of frequencies including radio signals, cellular phone signals, and satellite data. ** Flight: Hadrian is capable of flight via the generation of an anti-gravity field about his body. His speed range is somewhere at around Mach-1 (750 mph). Although flying at top speed for extended periods of time tend to drain his energy reserves. * Psychic Defenses: Due to his biosynthetic nature, Spartan's mind simply cannot be affected to an optimal degree by telepaths. It doesn't matter how powerful the telepath, his brain waves and mental functions simply do not allow complete integration. Though, his mechanical nature does somewhat open him up to technopaths, but again this integration is limited due to his biomechanical nature and his personal willpower. * Immortality: Spartan possesses in essence, assured immortality. If his body is destroyed or in any way damaged beyond repair, his mind is usually immediately downloaded into another body either at HALO or on the MIRV itself for maximum memory and personality containment. Though it has yet to be tested, it is possible that his lifeforce could remain living outside of a body for a period of time as well. * Accelerated Healing: Hadrian is also capable of self-repair so he can mend himself after battle as long as he is not too extensively damaged. * Technopathy: Hadrian can interface with information technology to a certain degree, but he often avoids doing so as he feels this accelerates the loss of his personality and identity as he becomes more machine. * Genius Level Intellect: Hadrian has a "brain" more powerful than most computers on Earth and is programmed to be able to use any technology he comes across. His body is controlled by a highly advanced silicon-based neurotronic brain. High speed CPU processors functioning at nearly the speed of light, extensive files and combat data. Hadrian can also download data on his combat foes to best determine their weaknesses and defeat them. Abilities * Leadership: While he has trouble recalling the specific memories of his pre-Earth life, Hadrian still retains his instincts and the knowledge of his thousand successful war campaigns as well as his strategic expertise. Though somewhat impaired by his mechanical brain, Hadrian can still be charismatic and inspirational. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Though he feels as though his biomechanical nature has made him a lesser fighter in terms of technical execution, Hadrian is a truly exceptional hand to hand combatant. Without using his enhanced strength or weapon systems, he is likely to win any engagement with anyone less than a true fighting master. He has bested Zannah in sparring matches before (though she usually does the winning). * Weaponry: A master of warfare, Hadrian can use any weapon he has ever encountered. * Multilingualism: Before becoming part-robot, Yon Kohl had mastered three hundred languages. He has forgotten some of these, but his new brain has linguistic patterns for all of Earth's languages stored within it. Interestingly, Hadrian's default language is English and he seems to have some trouble speaking Kheran anymore. * Piloting: Hadrian is usually the pilot of the MIRV. Though his systems allow him to do this remotely, he prefers to fly the ship from the cockpit with his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the sky. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Electromagnetism: Hadrian has a weakness to anything that can effect synthetics such as EMP pulses and electrical surges. * Luddite: Seems ironic for a mechanical man, but Hadrian does not trust technology, especially brand new technology. While he will use it when appropriate, he prefers to keep things simple whenever possible. He would sooner use a landline phone than a smartphone (or the software in his brain) and often delivers messages in person instead of sending an e-mail. Even in combat, he will often forget to utilize his weapon systems relying on his strength and speed; only shifting to make use of his enhanced systems when someone reminds him of the capability, he sees no other options, or his friends are in mortal peril. * Biomechanical: His biomechanical nature does make it easy for Hadrian to integrate into human society, but it does have certain drawbacks not found in other mechanical lifeforms. For instance, Hadrian still needs to eat, drink, sleep, and breathe. Though he can go much longer without these things than a typical human or Kheran, Hadrian's intent to retain his essence de la vie means he usually keeps to the same habitual patterns as humans: eating three meals a day, drinking eight glasses of water per day, sleeping for eight hours, et cetera. Trivia and Notes Trivia * "Quorl the Deathless" is what Daemonites call him, in particular, it is what Helspont called him after seeing him "die" twice and once personally ending him, only to see him return again. The term is apparently a reference to a reviled mythic figure in Daemonite culture. * "Goran Vang" means 'damned machine' in the Daemonite tongue. * "Metavac" was the name given to Yon Kohl when he became a Warlord in the Kherubim court which was meant to be an 'elevated' name. Yon never used it himself, preferring to remain 'Yon Kohl'. * Hadrian chose to call himself 'Spartan' as one of his first organic memories he could recall after his first transference was of a time when he lived in Ancient Sparta. It was a happy memory.Deluxe Oracle Files: Hadrian Links and References * Appearances of Yon Kohl * Character Gallery: Yon Kohl Category:WildC.A.T.s Members Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Class VII Enhanced Strength